Arc Millénium
by Plumplum Le Chat
Summary: Un drôle de personnage apparait à Magnolia. Maladroit et peu confiant de lui, il sèmera la zizanie dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mais qui est-il vraiment ?
1. Prologue

Le ciel se clairsemait de vives couleurs orangées et l'asphalte des pavés dégageait une douce chaleur,prémisses d'une journée chaude et ensoleillée faisant le bonheur des habitants de Fiore. La nuit tardait à venir, comme chaque été, et enfants comme adultes se délectaient donc de ce moment profitant des rues, des parcs et des jardins alentours.

Cependant dans cette effervescence, certains passants croisèrent un individu étrange, voir effrayant... Cette personne portait une longue cape fermée de couleur verte foncée ne laissant deviner aucune plus, la capuche enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux ne laissait rien entrevoir du visage. Ainsi, de son allure intimidante, l'inconnu traversait tout Magnolia dans un silence troublant.

Non loin de là, dans la guilde la plus connue de la ville, l'ambiance était habituelle, une pagaille sans nom régnait dans un flot de bonne humeur... et d'alcool ! Deux membres se disputaient en se lançant des défis idiots perchés sur des tonneaux de bière au centre du bâtiment, qui ressemblait fort à une taverne. Pendant que d'autres observaient ou bien pariaient vivement sur leur sort ! Tous semblaient de connivence et heureux renforçant l'image d'une atmosphère aussi chaleureuse que bruyante !

Dans cette euphorie chaotique, personne ne remarqua cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière se tenait à l'écart, restant près de la porte d'entrée, étonnée du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment précis :

_ Est-ce là mon ami cette guilde puissante à l'image d'aucune autre, cette guilde dont tu me parlais avec autant d'éloge et respectée par ses pairs ? Fairy Tail...

L'inconnu avait murmuré les deux derniers mots, pris d'une ivresse folle de vouloir les rejoindre et se mêler à cette ambiance, mais... Tout n'était pas si simple.

Fascinée, la mystérieuse personne ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri lui parvienne. A ses pieds se trouvait un chat bleu figé dans une grimace, tout en l'observant.

_ Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le petit animal.

_ Oh ! Tu sais parler ? manifesta une voix douce. Quel drôle de petit chat, tu es !

Cette dernière se pencha en tendant la main vers lui, mais pris de panique il recula. La main blanche se figea alors devant les yeux écarquillés du pauvre animal qui ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette présence inconnue. Pourtant, celle-ci semblait bien comprendre son trouble et d'un geste serein elle ôta sa capuche tout en disant :

_ N'aie crainte ! Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le visage souriant d'une jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs fauves et retenus en une natte, se peignit devant petit être bleu souffla aussitôt de soulagement. Ce n'était ni un monstre, ni un fantôme !

Toujours accroupie dans sa cape, la jeune inconnue caressa ensuite, tendrement la tête du chat qui se laissa aller, cette fois, à la flatterie en ronronnant presque. La demoiselle eut un petit rire en le voyant minauder de la sorte. Le chaton bleu s'avança vers elle pour redemander de plus amples caresses lorsqu'une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines.

_ Tu sens bon le poisson ! déclara-t-il spontanément.

_ Ah...

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, stupéfiant le chaton qui faillit tomber tête la première. Elle farfouilla quelque chose sous sa cape, puis lorsque ses mains en ressortirent, des boulettes de poisson sur des pics apparurent. Les yeux de l'animal brillèrent de petites étoiles scintillantes et un mince filet de bave dégoulina légèrement de sa bouche.

_ Tu en veux ? le questionna-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, le chaton déploya deux belles petites ailes blanches et se jeta dessus. La jeune femme fut surprise de sa rapidité et de voir un chat voler...Mais elle gloussa de ce petit glouton qui s'installa confortablement sur son épaule et qui entre deux bouchées discuta joyeusement :

_ Je suis Happy ! Et toi ?

_ Moi ? elle réfléchit avec un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres avant de répondre. Tu peux m'appeler Ange.

_ Dis... Ange, claironna-t-il candidement, tu es venue faire quoi à Fairy Tail ?

_ J'aimerai parler au maitre de la guilde. Sais-tu où il se trouve en ce moment ?

_ Aye ! répliqua Happy tout fier.

Le chaton descendit de son perchoir et marcha à travers le chaos du moment. Ange suivit pas à pas ce petit être qui se faufilait facilement. Cependant la jeune fille fit face à ce passage avec appréhension et grande objets étaient propulsés dans les airs et tournoyaient gaiement au dessus de leurs têtes avant de venir s'écraser au sol ou sur les murs ! Sans compter qu'également, les gens se bousculaient en fanfaronnant à droite et à gauche sans prendre de précautions. Heureusement elle esquiva avec aisance bon nombre de choses dans l'anonymat le plus total.

Tapis au fond de la salle, assis carrément sur le bar, un petit homme âgé à la moustache tombante parlait l'air sérieusement. Ange ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne bavardait ni avec la jeune femme au comptoir, ni avec l'autre assise sur un des tabourets du bar et qui semblait déjà bien saoule. Happy s'envola vers cet homme aux tempes blanches.

_ Maitre sixième du nom ! Je vous présente Ange ! Elle veut vous voir ! s'égosilla-t-il en montrant sa nouvelle amie avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur ce même bar et finissant les boulettes.

_ Oh oh... persifla le vieillard en zieutant un rapide coup d'œil à la demoiselle. En quel honneur un si joli minois veut-il me voir ?

_ Ah... Bonjour... prononça-t-elle intimidée en faisant une rapide révérence de la tête, puis elle se rapprocha en tenant une enveloppe du bout des doigts. Je suis venue vous remettre cette lettre de la part de Gildartz !

Maitre Marakof s'ébahit en prenant le morceau de papier. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne lui apportait des nouvelles de ce mage si apprécié par la guilde.

_ G-Gildartz ? Hoqueta la brune non loin de là qui descendait une énième pinte. D'où connaissez-vous mon père ?

_ Vous devez être Kana alors ! J'ai aussi une lettre pour vous. Vous savez, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il est très fier de sa fille. lui sourit-elle en tendant une autre enveloppe.

Kana resta muette face au courrier et dévisagea la jeune femme qui s'empourpra devant cette insistance. Ange crut bon alors de se justifier :

_ On a vécu près de deux mois ensemble et...

_ Hein ? Hurlèrent en chœur Kana et le maitre la laissant perplexe face à autant de stupeurs.

Leurs cris ne réussirent pas à passer outre la clameur des deux hurluberlus sur leur tonneau ! Pour preuve, Happy se tapotait le ventre bien repu, comme si de rien n'était, et la serveuse riait malicieusement derrière son comptoir ne perdant pas une miette des futurs potins de la guilde.

_ Pff... Depuis quand ramène-t-il ses conquêtes à la guilde ? Lâcha alors Kana en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson préférée et en balançant la lettre sur le comptoir avec dénie.

_ Hum... réfléchit le vieil homme dans un murmure en basculant la tête sur le côté pour l'aider à visualiser les courbes cachées de la jeune fille. Elle doit être joliment faite... Gildartz a toujours eu bon goût !

Les joues d'Ange s'enflammèrent en comprenant les en voulant clarifier la situation, elle balbutia :

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Nous sommes juste amis ! Il ne s'est rien passé...Et puis de toute manière, je ne supporte pas d'…

La demoiselle fut coupée dans son élan par une légère pression dans le dos.

Un mouvement de foule s'était soulevée à cet instant, entrainant une bousculade minime entre Ange et une rousse en armure. Cette dernière se retourna pour s'excuser, sourire aux lèvres, mais la seule chose qu'elle aperçut, fut un pied nu allant à une vitesse fulgurante. Bien qu'en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la rouquine prit une position défensive, une frappe violente dans les côtes la fit voltiger de part en part dans la longueur de la pièce.

_ … d'être touchée... paracheva Ange en reposant son pied.

Bien qu'on ne fit pas vraiment attention à ces paroles, le vol plané de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges ne passa pas inaperçu, figeant tous les membres de la guilde comme si le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux... Un silence de mort régna en conséquence dans le complexe, même Mirajane, la serveuse avait arrêté de rire. Tous étaient médusés de voir, Erza, leur Erza, cette femme si effrayante, une mage de rang S, valser dans les airs d'une manière si... déconcertante !

_ Oh ! Il n'y a pas qu'Happy qui sait voler ! chantonna le petit chat bleu alors que toute la guilde retenait son souffle.

L'humeur taquine du chaton lui aurait valu bien des embêtements en temps normal mais les regards se posaient intensément sur la nouvelle venue. Le calme siégeait encore en maitre, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise cette étrangère au sein de la guilde.

_ D-Désolée... bredouilla Ange qui aurait fait ternir un bouquet de pivoines tant elle avait honte. Je ne voulais pas faire ça... C-C'était juste un réflexe...

Tellement choqué, l'énergumène aux cheveux roses sur le tonneau central, hoqueta si fortement qu'il cracha littéralement des flammes...

En moins d'une fraction de seconde, la stupeur se transforma en panique, oubliant presque qu'Erza venait de se fracasser contre le pan d'un mur... Les flammes de Natsu jaillissaient vers une adorable é les nombreux avertissements qui clamaient le nom de la petite Wendy, celle-ci n'avait pas le temps de réagir et elle ferma les yeux face au danger imminent...

Le léger bruissement d'un habit ainsi qu'un petit vent frais furent ce que ressentie la fillette alors qu'elle s'attendait à un flot de chaleur ardent sur sa peau. Wendy risqua un œil se comprenant sauvée. Elle leva la tête et vit l'inconnue de dos. La jeune femme s'était dressée devant elle comme un rempart et jouait avec le feu le long de son bras.

_ Encore un mage de feu, souffla d'exaspération le jeune homme torse nu à côté de Natsu.

Toutes ses palpitations lui donnèrent encore plus chaud, Grey, comme une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus l'appela toute émoustillée, ôta alors son pantalon à une vitesse ahurissante ! Néanmoins la gêne de voir le jeune homme se donner en spectacle de la sorte, Ange répliqua clairement :

_ Je ne suis pas une mage, mais un Dragon Slayer !

Pour preuve, elle avala avec parcimonie les flammes qui dansaient sur sa main. Les gens écarquillèrent encore un peu plus les yeux.

_ C'est impossible ! hurla Natsu. Il ne peut exister qu'un Dragon Slayer de feu et c'est moi !

_ Qui êtes-vous réellement ? tempêta Erza qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

Les membres de la guilde savait au ton qu'elle employait que la colère de la rouquine grondait. Ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

Happy ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, mais il aimait bien Ange, cette fille pourtant inconnue ! Il vola à travers la salle pour rejoindre son ami de toujours, Natsu.

_ Elle s'appelle Ange ! Intervint le chat bleu en sa faveur. Elle est très gentille ! Elle m'a même donné du poisson !

Marakof sentait bien que cette jeune fille ne voulait aucun mal à sa famille, elle avait sauvé Wendy de graves brûlures après tout ! Mais sa curiosité l'emportait... Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça ! Seulement l'air était pesant sur les épaules d'Ange. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver principalement au sein d'une conversation si... animée.

_ Et bien... Je suis un Ultimate Dragon Slayer ! tenta-t-elle d'expliquer pour calmer les esprits qui s'échauffaient.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment signifier par là. Ce fut Erza qui lui demanda plus de précisions, mais Natsu coupa court :

_ On s'en tape ! Bat-toi contre moi ! vociféra-t-il. Je veux savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleur Dragon Slayer de feu !


	2. Chapter 1 : Combat

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de décrire les combats. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça va !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Combat**

_ Bats-toi contre moi ! Gronda de nouveau le dragon de feu.

La voix de celui-ci résonna entre les mursrenforçant son caractère impulsif et risque tout.N'importe qui pouvait voir que Natsu était bien déterminé à rivaliser avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'observa encore toute rouge par l'embarras de la situation. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais sa volonté de livrer bataille l'effrayait.

_ D-Désolée, mais... Je ne veux pas me battre... prononça-t-elle timidement.

Malgré ce refus, l'étincelle dans les yeux du dragon slayer de feu continuait de vibrer. Ange comprit qu'il ignorait impunément ses comme ce dernier, Erzase mêla à la discussion. Qui osait l'envoyer valser ainsi et devant ses compagnons d'armes qui plus est ?

_ Elle doit se battre contre moi ! s'interposa la rouquine à Natsu d'un ton calme mais avec un faciès inquiétant.

Les deux têtes de mule se lancèrent dans une joute verbale pour savoir qui des deux méritait d'affronter cette fille. Aucun n'avait envie de céder la place à l'autre. L'ambiance dans la guilde se détendait au fur et à mesure que leur querelle devenait de plus en plus bruyante. L'ice maker descendit de son tonneau et expira un bon coup. Son défi était annulé... Il n'y avait pas de vainqueur, mais c'était partie remise pour la prochaine fois !

_ Euh... fut dépitée Ange par la tournure des événements.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ! s'exclama dans son dos une blondinette à la poitrine opulente qui semblait blasée par la situation, mais qui lui souriait sincèrement. Ils finiront bien par arrêter de se disputer.

_ …

_ Je m'appelleLucy Heartfilia... Je les connais bien,précisa-t-elle en voyant la tête interrogative de son interlocutrice, soit ils vont finir par se bagarrer entre eux, soitils se calmeront en ayant ce qu'ils veulent...

_ Dans ce cas... Je vous défie de m'affronter en même temps ! s'époumona-t-elle pour bien se faire entendre, après quelques secondes de cogitation.

C'était gagné ! A nouveau, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elles dans un mouvement d'éberlue total. Dans le fond, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des phrases telles que : "Elle est sérieuse là ?" ou encore "Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire...". Mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était moins pesante. Certains rigolaient même de bon cœur !

_ J'ai dit une bêtise ? interrogea Ange un peu perdue alors que l'assemblée à nouveau enjouée plaisantait à tire-larigot.

_ Intéressant, déclara Mavis Vermillion dans un petit rire en observant la situation rocambolesque.

Interpelé par son jugement, Marakov regarda la blonde qui gigotait des pieds tranquillement, assise sur le bar avec maitres de la guilde, ancien et nouveau, il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient de grandes discussions n'était visible qu'aux yeux des membres de que les inconnusignoraient. Cela ne choquait donc personne, hormis les étrangers comme Ange qui avait l'impressionque le maitre des lieux parlait seul...

Cependant les paroles de MavisVermillion étaient d'autant plus respectées lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était la fondatrice de cette guilde ! AinsiMarakov croisa les bras et hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_ Cette fille... vous l'aimez bien uniquement parce qu'elle se balade pieds nus tout comme vous premier maitre, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Je me demande pourquoi Gildarts nous l'a envoyée...

Cela eu l'air d'amuser encore plus le premier maitre. Elle lui demanda ensuite, avec son beau sourire et son visage enfantin :

_ Et si vous lisiez cette lettre ?

_Tu es folle ! avoua alors sans détoursLucy. Ils sont forts... de vrais bourrins !

_Ah... Ce n'est pas grave, répliquaaussitôt Ange tout en retrouvant une certaine joiede savoir qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle.

_ Nous essayerons d'être doux, affirma de vive voix Erza en observant les réactions nerveuses de Lucy.

En tout acquis de conscience, la blonde s'interrogea sur pourquoi elle se faisait tant de mourons à propos d'une inconnue. Une idée simplistede réponse lui germa presque instantanément. Ange semblait aussi perdue qu'elle l'était en arrivant ici, même si sa vision des lieuxavait bien changé depuis le temps...

_ Mais... tu es sûre de vouloir faire un deux contre un ? interrogea la rousse en se tournant vers Ange.

_ Pourquoi vous avez peur de ne pas être assez ? Ricana légèrement l'interpellée.

_ Quoi ? s'enflamma Natsu. Je vais te montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ici !

_ Ce...Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, minauda-t-ellegênée d'une toute petite voix.

_ Elle est stupide, ta plaisanterie ! Hurla sans détour le jeune homme à tête rose en levant le poing.

_ Je sais, avoua-t-elle tristement en baissant la tête. Je suis vraiment navrée...

_ Suffit ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, continua celui-ci de rager.

_ Minute ! s'interposa Marakov d'un ton sec. Vous allez combattre dehors !

_ Mais, papy...

_ Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne et arrête de m'appeler papy ! s'insurgea le maitre.

Marakov tapa du poing sur le bar, il était prêt à en découdre avec lui s'il fallait en arriver là ! Sa main qui était devenue gigantesque en témoignait.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, les combattants se retrouvèrent dans la cour extérieure de la guilde. Un groupe de spectateurs s'était naturellement formé autours d'eux.

Le temps était encore beau et chaud, une légère brise souffla faisant virevolter de-ci, de-là, quelques mèches de cheveux des jeunes femmes. La tension était trois combattants au milieu du terrain s'apprêtaient à livrer bataille. Ils se dévisagèrent sérieusement annonçant déjà la couleur...

Pourtant dans cette atmosphère qui se voulait tendue, au grand étonnement d'Ange, certaines personnes se mirent à miser sur leur sort...Elle tourna alors la tête vers la tribune improvisée. "Erza ! Je mise sur Erza !" était la phrase que psalmodiait le public.

_ Héhé... se trémoussa Lucy toute fière en arrivant vers les parieurs. Je mise sur la nouvelle !

_ T-Toi aussi, tu paries ? sursauta Natsu en voyant la blondinette.

_ Bien sur ! Si Ange remporte, je multiplie ma mise par deux cents ! Et fini les soucis de loyer pendant trois mois ! Trois mois... Tu t'imagines ?

Des étoiles scintillaient dans les yeux de Lucy comme envoutée par cette idée. Les mimiques de cette dernière désappointèrent Ange qui trouvait de plus en plus étrange les us et coutumes de cette guilde.

_ Mais pourquoi que les filles ? larmoya le jeune homme à son grand détriment.

Alors que la plupart était distrait par les paris, en un éclair, une ombre se faufila devant Ange.

_ Assez rêvassée ! se manifesta la rouquine en attaquant sa cible avec une lame de feu.

Cette dernière esquiva de justesse le coup qui fracassa le sol dans un jet de flammes. Le changement d'armure d'Erza ne passa pas inaperçu !Natsu fit de gros yeux ronds en la voyant et des perles de sueurs dégoulinèrent le long de son front...

_ L'impératrice des flammes... prononça-t-il en déglutissant ses paroles.

Ange regarda le cratère dans le sol, puis se redressa d'un bloc toujours vêtue de sa cape. Ce n'était pas passé loin...

_ … C'est ça que tu appelles doux ? ironisa la jeune femme en faisant de gros yeux.

_ J'ai bien dit "essayer" ! rétorqua Erza sourire en coin.

Sans autres remarques, les jeunes filles se mirent en position. La rousse écarlate déclencha un nouvel affront, toujours parée de la même armure, idéale contre les attaques de feu !

_ Hé !J'veux me battre aussi ! Tonna Natsu qui se sentait laissé-pour-compte.

Erza ne prit en compte sa remarque et continua de lancer des assauts sur sa cible qui était très mobile et savait esquiver le moindre de ses gestes en limitant ses mouvements... Ange n'était décidément pas simple à atteindre ! Cependant le dragon slayer de feusans autre forme de sommation, se mit lui aussi dans la lutte contre cette inconnue.

Cette dernière évita chaque attaque sans riposter mais elle fut très vite déroutée. Ces deux-là, ensemble, elle commençait à perdre pied ! Encore une fois,Ange échappa à un coup... celui de Natsu !Mais elle dû croiser les poignets aussitôt pour parer la lame d'Erza, entre ses gros bracelets métalliques.

La charge était violente, les pieds nus d'Ange râpèrent le sol alors que la rouquine s'entêta à l'assaillir... L'encapée reculait de plus belle, grimaçant de douleur sous l'effet.

_ Qu'attends-tu pour nous attaquer ? s'écria le dragon slayer de feu en se jetant sur l'assaillie.

L'appelée resta muette car, cette fois-ci, elle ne put esquiver le coups de poing de feu de Natsu. Ange fût immédiatement propulsée en arrière, mais elle jeta brusquement ses bras dans son dos, pour garder une posture droite, tout en laissant deux traces parfaitement parallèles avec ses pieds sur le sol... Elle réussit toutefois à garder son équilibre !

_ Oh ! s'exclama Wendy.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Lucy alertée par le risque de ne pas avoir encore de quoi payer son loyer.

_R-Rien...

Malgré cette réponse mal assurée, l'adolescente blonde s'aperçut que la fillette s'était rendue compte d'un truc... Lucy n'insista pas, ne voulant pas brusquer la petite. Elle se confierait quand elle le jugera bon.

Ange se retrouva à l'autre bout du terrain par rapport à ses opposants. Elle avait manqué de peu d'être envoyée dans le décor.

_ Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, souffla cette dernière chagrinée.

D'un geste habile, elle déboutonna sa cape. Le vêtement retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le corps dévoilé de la jeune femme attira les regards les plus pervers malgré qu'Ange soit moins pulpeuse que la plupart des autres filles de la guilde.

_ Hum... Hum... Je savais bien que Gildartschoisirait une jolie fille ! jubila cependantMarakov avec des petits cœurs à la place des yeux.

Au nom du plus puissant mage de FairyTail, les oreilles de Natsu sifflèrent.

_ Gildarts ? beugla celui-ci.

Déconcertés les opposants observèrent cette jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à une sauvageonne avec ses vêtements en peau de bête déchirés et usés par le aurait juré qu'elle sortait d'une autre époque, d'un autre temps... plus primitif.  
Une simple question brûlait alors leurs lèvres à tous : "Comment avait-elle connu cet homme ?". Même Marakov se le demandait. Il n'y avait rien sur leur rencontre dans la lettre qu'il venait de lire.

_ Il a voulu te draguer et tu es venue te réfugier à la guilde ? s'enhardit en premier Natsu.

_ Euh... Non, fut apostrophée Ange, c'est une longue histoire...Pour faire simple, il avait pour mission de me tuer et finalement on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble et... voilà !

Un "Hein ?" général s'éleva dans les airs. Comment pouvait-on imaginer un seul instant que Gildartspuisse être battu par une femme?  
Marakov échafauda alors une hypothèse dans son esprit lubrique. Pour lui, ce dernier était tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme et avait eu pitié d'elle... Peut-être même qu'il avait profité de cette situation ! Le vieillard aurait aimé être à la place du rouquin dans le monde imaginaire qu'il venait de s'inventer.  
La réalité était toutautre...

_ Vous voulez toujours vous battre ? questionna naïvement Ange remettant les pendules à l'heure aussi bien à Natsu et Erza qu'aux autres.

_ Et comment ! Pas besoin de se retenir cette fois, jubila le jeune homme à tête rose.

Il lui en fallait peu pour vouloir se battre. Heureux à l'idée du combat, Erza le laissa faire seul pour le moment. Elle soupira, il était réellement trop impétueux. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que si elle avait réussi à tenir tête à un mage aussi fort... Dragon slayer ou non...  
Prévisible, il fonça tête baissée en y mettant encore plus d'ardeur.  
Un coup de poing fulgurant siffla dans les airs faisant cramer tout ce qui pouvait le toucher. Ange fut frappée de plein fouet. Pourtant celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le poing avait été paré.  
L'enflammé grinça des dents. Il recommença de plus belle en rugissant :

_ Je veux savoir qui est le meilleur Dragon slayer de feu, rends-moi ce "pain" si tu peux !

Assez aisément la jeune femme arrêta net de nouveau les flammes. Natsu esquiva de justesse le coup de pied qu'elle lui envoya.

_ Natsu... dit-elle en prenant une pause. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait stupide de ma part ? Vois-tu, tes flammes, même si elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi, sont bien plus brûlantes que celles que je suis capable de créer... Alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'attaquer avec ce genre de techniques, explicita-t-elle en comprimant le feu entre ses mains pour le faire disparaître par magie. Par contre, si tu n'avais pas coupé la parole à Erza, continua-t-elle de clarifier en prenant une position d'attaque, au tout début, tu aurais su que ce qui me caractérise en tant que dragon slayer n'est pas le feu, mais l'eau !

Ange proclama si fort le dernier mot que le son paralysa un court instant les observateurs ainsi que ses opposants. Quelques secondes qui suffirent, pour qu'au même moment surgisse de ses bras, deux grandes nageoires constituées d'eau. Dans un mouvement de battement d'ailes, une étreinte dangereuse se resserra sur Natsu et garçon au cheveux roses fut aussitôt propulsé dans les airs dans un long cri, alors que petit à petit la masse d'eau disparaissait, une chevelure écarlate éclora des flots...Erza était encore debout ! Elle avait troqué son armure rouge contre celle à la couleur de jade, l'impératrice des mers !

_ Ha... Cette armure, frissonna une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à côté de Grey,Juvia ne l'aime pas !

_ Impressionnant ! claironna alors son adversaire. Un peu plus et j'y passais aussi...

_ Faut croire que j'ai raté mon coup, répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme à la crinière de fauve. Mais j'ai d'autres tours dans mon sac !

_ Et moi d'autres armures !

Les jeunes femmes s'observèrent un bref instant en silence. Un sourire se peignit alors sur leurs lèvres respectives. Peu importait les techniques, peu importait qui des deux aurait le dessus, elles savaient que leur combat serait à la hauteur de leur espérance.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent et s'ensuivirent avec rapidité et élégance. Les deux jeunes filles s'adonnèrent dans un corps à corps qui donna l'impression d'une danse aérienne.  
Les spectateurs en restèrent bouche bée, s'extasiant devant chaque réplique.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, moins d'actions, mais plus de dialogues ! Une mission attend la team Natsu !_


End file.
